


Akihiko and Jin

by coockie8



Series: Run-ins with Strega [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko's running late getting back to the dorm and winds up sitting next to Jin on the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akihiko and Jin

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post earlier about SEES running into Strega outside of the Dark Hour, so I decided to write a fic. I’ll probably write more little drabbles like this one because this was surprisingly fun to write.

Akihiko had been through his fair share of awkward moments, but this one had to take the cake. He was on his way back from school; sitting on the train, he’d managed to get a seat despite it being rush hour. That wasn’t what was awkward though, what was awkward was the person sitting next to him. He glanced at the blue-haired boy out of the corner of his eye and swallowed thickly; Jin had obviously noticed their predicament as well.

Akihiko knew it was stupid to assume that he would never run into the members of Strega outside of the Dark Hour, but he did assume so, and that assumption had left him not knowing how to react to his current situation. Obviously he couldn’t attack Jin; would it be appropriate to even _say_ anything? Should he just stay quiet and then pretend like this little meeting never took place?

Jin was staring at him now and Akihiko felt even more uncomfortable; they had locked eyes, there was no keeping quiet now.

“Where’s your friend?” He asked awkwardly.

Jin pursed his lips together and broke the eye contact

“We aren’t _always_ together,” He muttered cautiously.

Akihiko cleared his throat and looked out the window across from him; awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Jin was bounding his right leg; his discomfort incredibly obvious, he hadn’t considered running into any members of S.E.E.S, aside from Shinjiro, during the daytime, and he knew he couldn’t really cause a scene.

“What about you; where are your friends?” Jin asked suddenly.

Akihiko glanced over at the other boy

“I uh… I’m running a bit late,” He coughed.

Jin hummed softly in acknowledgement as he gently tapped his fingers against the handle of the briefcase he always carried.

An awkward silence hung over the 2 again as the frail conversation, once again, died. This train ride felt like it was taking forever. Akihiko cleared his throat again

“So uh…. Where ya headed?” He attempted to sound friendly, but it just came out sounding forced.

Jin pursed his lips together again and narrowed his eyes at Akihiko

“The shrine,” He answered flatly

“You?”

Akihiko glanced around the train

“Back to the dorm,” He mumbled.

Jin nodded slightly and looked down at his lap. He looked up and at Akihiko

“How is… Never mind,” He mumbled; looking down again.

Akihiko frowned and averted his gaze

“Chidori’s fine; hasn’t said a word… If that’s what you were going to ask,” He assured softly.

Jin didn’t respond.

The train slowed to a halt and Akihiko and Jin rose in unison. They both exited the train in silence before Akihiko groaned softly when he realized that he and Jin were essentially heading the same way; at least until Jin broke off for the shrine.

“What’s at the shrine?” He asked.

Jin stopped walking and looked at Akihiko

“None of your business,” He spat.

Akihiko scoffed and shook his head; they both continued walking, a heavy silence hanging around them. Once they were at the shrine, Akihiko stopped to watch Jin climb the stairs. The blue haired boy stopped when he felt Akihiko’s eyes on him. He glanced over his shoulder at the younger male. Akihiko swallowed again before waving awkwardly

“Uh… Bye,” He muttered before continuing to head for the dorm.

“…. See ya,” Jin mumbled; much to Akihiko’s surprise, before finishing his short climb up the stairs of the shrine.

Akihiko didn’t stop or look back; he kept his eyes focused forward as he walked towards the dorm. Once he was inside, he let out a huge breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding before making a b-line towards Shinjiro

“Guess who I ran into on the train!”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, but it’s a drabble; they’re not supposed to be long. I might do Fuuka and Takaya next, just ‘cause I think it would be funny to see those 2 interact when it’s just them. 
> 
> Also; Akihiko running to his husband to freak out when he gets back to the dorm.


End file.
